


The Vampires of Vesuvia

by Gracie_Writes976g_8



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), M/M, Vampires, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_Writes976g_8/pseuds/Gracie_Writes976g_8
Summary: An excuse to write porn about Arcana characters, with a teeny bit of plot about vampires and how they came to Vesuvia on the side- mostly in later chapters.Plan so far:---Chapter 1: Asra/apprentice---Chapter 2: Julian/apprentice---Chapter 3: Nadia/apprenticeThis is going to be super sporadically updated as I have a main Arcana fic and my own original work to focus on.





	The Vampires of Vesuvia

The night was velvety dark, the silence heavy. You hastened down the street, coat pulled tight around you despite the relative warmth of the evening, nearly tripping over the cobblestones as you looked behind you. Instinct, though people said they were more likely to leap down from above. You looked up. No silhouettes on the roofs, just a thin sliver of moon visible between the cramped buildings.

You finally made it to your shop, not another soul in sight. Of course, everyone else was smart enough to be back by now, doors locked and warded with silver nitrate, ironnails, salt, anything they could. No one really knew what their weaknesses were- there were so many conflicting stories- only that they couldn’t come out in the day, and couldn’t cross a threshold without an invitation. You cursed yourself for staying out so late, then cursed again as you fumbled with the keys. The noise of the metal dropping onto the doorstep seemed so loud- almost loud enough to drown out the panicked beating of your frantic heart.

Keys in the lock, a whisper to negate the wards you had placed there this morning, twist and… you stumbled through the doorway, letting out a sob of relief. You closed and locked the door, willing your breathing to calm down.  
“I’m safe now, I’m safe now, I’m safe…” you whispered to yourself.  
The back of your neck prickled. “Oh, how wrong you are my darling,” a sultry voice came from behind you, near the back room of the shop. You whirled around, feeling like you had been plunged into ice water when you saw a familiar mop of fluffy white hair, tan skin, full lips… and blood red eyes.

“No, no, you can’t be here, you’ve been gone YEARS you bastard!” You knew it was idiotic to provoke one of them, but your fear was showing itself as anger, and honestly? You were actually angry. He abandoned you. He left on one of his trips before they came, and he never. came. back. You’d considered going after him, then when the city was shut down you grieved, knowing you’d never see him again.  
“And yet I’ve made my way back to you,” Asra said, standing. How did he even get in? He wasn’t invited… as a vampire. Oh Gods, did invitations extended to a human persist even after death? He flashed his old familiar lopsided smile at you, but you didn’t even have time to appreciate how that made your heart wrench because suddenly he was right in front of you, gazing intently into your teary eyes. Your breathing stopped as he bent closer to your neck, inhaling deeply.  
“My, you do smell good,” he whispered against your skin. You forced yourself to take a deep breath, and found yourself relaxing… It was only Asra after all…  
“No!” you wrenched yourself out of the trance, darting sideways and putting the counter between yourself and this perfect monster. Pathetic really, but it kept you out of range of his tantalising scent, if not his looks. Vampires were like any predator- they were perfectly designed to hunt their prey, to lure them in. You trembled as you remembered that you were the prey. Asra’s prey.

He followed you across the shop with a low growl.  
“How long have you been like this?” you asked, desperate to distract him. It seemed to work: he stopped a pace short of the counter.  
“A month or so,” he replied slowly.  
“How did you get turned?” You were slowly, excruciatingly slowly, inching your fingers towards the end of the counter, where you knew there was a large, sharp chunk of wood very nearly falling off from where you had hit it with your favourite mortar and pestle a couple of weeks ago. You sent a quick, heartfelt prayer of thanks heavenwards that you had procrastinated fixing it. Strange, you hadn’t prayed since the city was closed, feeling that the Gods had abandoned you- just like Asra had. How ironic that you would find your faith again now, just when Asra had returned and seemed very likely to kill you in the next few minutes… unless you could keep him talking long enough for you to reach that piece of wood.  
“Do you remember?” you prompted.  
“Not really… Human memories… they’re fuzzy. I- I think I was coming here. I woke up feeling the need to continue… After I’d fed, of course.” His slightly bewildered expression disappeared, to be replaced with that sickening perversion of his old grin. You shuddered, desperately trying not to think about that last bit.

Asra stepped forwards, leaning his forearms on the counter. “You’re not by chance trying to distract me are you?” He said, his voice low and sensual.  
“No, I… I…” You were breathing through your mouth, still moving towards the stake. Just a little further and you’d have it!  
“It seems as though you’re having as hard a time resisting me as I am you…”  
“How did you get into the city? The walls are guarded 24/7.” Finally, finally, your fingers grazed the stake. Now you just had to wait for the best moment.  
Asra laughed quietly, and stopped leaning towards you, much to your relief. More distance from his scent would make it easier to kill him.  
“Easy,” he bragged. “All the guards look inwards. They’d never even consider that someone would want to get in rather than out! Now, I really do think that’s enough chatter- I didn’t come to this place just to catch up.”

It was now or never. Tears welling in your eyes, you wrenched the splintered stake from the underside of the counter and drove it with all your force at your former Master’s chest, not noticing the pain in your hand, or registering what that might mean.  
Asra caught your wrist with no more effort than swatting a fly. He smirked at you, and the tears began to flow freely. You knew you would die in this city, you’d resigned yourself to that fact long ago, but to die by Asra’s hand... that was too cruel.  
He twisted your wrist, forcing you to drop the stake, and you cried out in pain, both from the crushing pressure of Asra’s icy grip, and the thick splinters that ripped out of your hand, spraying bright blood across the floor.  
Oh Gods no, the blood… Asra appeared transfixed, jaw clenched, dark, spidery veins spreading from his scarlet eyes. Slowly, almost like a lover, he bent closer to your hand, and you knew that if he tasted your blood, that would be the end for you. So you did the only thing you could think of. You used your other hand to grab his chin and pull him towards you, smashing your lips against his in a messy, desperate, searing kiss.

Later, you’d try to puzzle through why it worked. In the moment though, all you could think about was Asra’s lips on yours, how much rougher it was than the soft kiss he’d given you before he left for the last time, his violet eyes reiterating his promise that you would work out what it was between you when he returned. Whimpering at the memory, you nibbled on this new Asra’s lip, then rougher, realising that his new flesh was unyielding. He responded by parting your own lips with his tongue- strangely cool, but not unpleasant… you must be getting drawn in by his predatory charms again. He took your face in his cool hands, then suddenly you were laying on the countertop, slightly dizzy from moving faster than your own meagre, human senses could detect.

Asra was knelt above you, hunger and lust warring on his face. The veins around his eyes were dancing with indecision, appearing and disappearing again like spectres.  
You would be lying if you said it was purely self-preservation that drove you to pull him back down to your mouth again, or glide your hands down his lithe back, or begin to tug his shirt and sash up his torso, drawing your nails across his stomach hard enough to draw blood from a human. When he detached himself from your swollen, puffy lips to kiss and nibble along your jaw you tried to capture his mouth again, but it was only a few more seconds before he growled deep in his throat, frustrated at being kept from yours. He whipped his shirt off, and you gasped, looking at all the silvery scarred bite marks and scratches on his chest. You didn’t have long to admire them though before your coat was pushed open and your own shirt ripped down the front. Your lightweight corset went soon after, leaving your breasts free for Asra to tongue and pinch, and trail kisses down to the top of your loose pants, leaving a line of cold fire on your sensitive skin.  
“Asra-” you moaned wantonly, curling your fingers in his hair. This, at least, was like you remembered: soft, thick and curly. You felt him trail sideways to your hipbone, kissing all around the bony protrusion before seeking the soft flesh above it…  
“Asra!” your panicked yell was too late, you’d fallen too far under his spell. Almost in slow motion, you watched as his mouth opened wide, his canine teeth lengthen to razor points, only to be buried agonizingly in your oblique muscles. Asra’s eyes closed in bliss, and you felt yours flutter. Actually, this wasn’t so agonising at all, in fact…  
“Asra…” you couldn’t control the moan that escaped your lips, or your hand that crept to your hard nipple, reveling in the pleasure even as Asra drained the life out of you. You were ready to die like this, you didn’t even care that you were starting to float away on this tide of deadly bliss…

With a gasp, Asra pulled away from you, and the pleasure stopped. Well, not quite, but it was nowhere near as intense. Offended at the loss of pleasure, you looked up at him. He was staring at you, lips reddened and eyes confused. You propped yourself up on your elbows.  
“I didn’t… I didn’t need to drain you.” he said quietly. “I could stop.” He looked normal, no veins around his eyes to betray his bloodlust.  
“Why did you?” Even the residual pleasure was fading now, and replacing it was a clarity of mind that you hadn’t had since entering your shop.  
“I- I’m full. I’m full!” He leaned forward, and kissed you deeply. “I’ve been hungry since I woke up as a vampire, and now… now I’m not.”  
Not hungry. Not dangerous.  
“Can you… do it again?” you asked tentatively. Gods, this was embarrassing. But it felt so good!  
Asra’s eyes creased for a second, before lighting up with understanding. He smirked, and lowered his lips to your hip again. His tongue flicked out to taste the blood oozing from the bite, and a measure of the pleasure returned, just from the feeling of his tongue on your skin. Something in his saliva perhaps? The thought faded from your hazy brain as you watched him latch back on, sucking slower this time, savouring you. After a few seconds he broke away, eyes still normal- testament that you were safe- and gently licked over the wounds his teeth had made. Clear, unblemished skin flowed like water, and soon the punctures were entirely healed.  
You laughed at this miracle- the second of the night- and pulled Asra’s lips to yours. The kiss was gentle at first, but then it got rougher again as your needs got the best of both of you. Moans and pants filled the shop, your hips bucking with abandon as Asra’s perfect, marble mouth ravished your own, so caught up in lust that you didn’t notice his fingers digging into the wooden counter as if it were stale bread he was ripping apart for the birds, just as your fingers were grasping his hair as if it was your sanity- fucking a vampire, for Gods’ sakes! You barely registered the rush of speed as he effortlessly picked you up and flew you across the room, pressing you against the wall without even breaking his ministrations.  
You definitely felt how hard his cock was though, and how the feeling of it teasing you through your pants made you even wetter.

He held you there for a moment whilst you kissed ravenously, your fingers creeping down his cool, scarred back to grasp at his ass, his free hand teasing your nipples gloriously. Soon though, that wasn't enough, and you mewled pathetically against his mouth before breaking away.  
"Asra, I need you," you gasped as his mouth moved once more to your neck, kissing and licking, whilst his hand crept down, below the waistband of your pants, sending tingles shivering across your skin until-  
"Uuh!" His cool hand cupped your sex.  
"You're so wet for me," he growled, swirling his fingers around your clit. You could only moan unintelligibly. You bucked against him when he found that spot.

Not wanting to be the only one getting off, you tugged on his trousers, pulling them down until his erection popped free and you could wrap your hand around it, run your thumb over the leaking tip. Asra gasped raggedly, then suddenly there was a ripping noise and your pants were in two pieces, allowing him free access to spear you on his length and bite down on your neck, all at once. You screamed in pain and pleasure at the sensations rushing through you- that delectable fullness between your legs, the sharp, pulsating joy at that soft spot where your neck met your shoulder. The two of you rocked for an undetermined while, all sense of time lost to the tide of pleasure you were riding. Asra intermittently switched spots on your neck, healing the old bite with his tongue before sending new shivers through you as he bit you once again.

You were pretty sure your eyes were rolling back in your head from orgasm after orgasm when Asra suddenly picked up speed, slamming into you with wild abandon, hitting all the right places inside of you.  
“Fuck, Asra- yes, yes, yes!” you gasped out, each breath of pleasure practically knocked out of you by the force your unnatural lover was fucking you with. Your muscles fluttered around his shaft one more time, and with a groan Asra came inside of you, his head thrown back and eyes shut in bliss. Gods he was beautiful. Not quite your Asra, but still, beautiful.  
Grasped by a sudden and dirty desire, you leaned forward to lick your own blood from the corner of his mouth. His red eyes snapped open, and for a second your stomach lurched in fear, until he smiled at you, that same sultry, half-lidded half-smile that had set your nerves alight before he had left, before all of this. You giggled softly, then Asra latched his lips onto yours again and you tasted more of your own copper tang. If he really could resist your blood, if he really wasn’t going to hurt you…  
You’d sell your soul to get your Asra back, so to have this strange yet familiar version of him, and the pleasure he could give you besides… It was enough to have you following eagerly as he led you upstairs for more lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely un-beta'd and I barely even read it myself before uploading so if you do see any mistakes please tell me lmao


End file.
